Unbeatable - A Love Triangle Fanfiction
by A True Terriot
Summary: Lord Mahir, King of Goran has one true love: the City of Armathain. High Obad Arzai holds only one thing in heart: Her loyalty to the crown. And Davenir knows he loves only one person in all of Goran: Arzai Dorwinlel. How will each of these work together when everything they hold dear in their lives comes under threat?


Unbeatable – A Arzai / Davenir / Mahir Fanfiction

How had this happened?

Lord Mahir supreme King of Goran looked out across the once glorious expanse of his capital city and saw nothing but burning wreckage and chaos.

It was not possible. Armathain was the most powerful city in his entire empire. It's walls imprenstrable, its legions the most skilful in all of the kingdoms of the continant.

How was this possible?

How had the factionist taken his city.

"Father?" His child, crown prince Hithon cowered in his place beside his fathers futon. "What is happening?"

Mahir closed his eyes, snarled in rage as he knew the sound of his child's fear would cause havoc this day.

"Nothing. My boy," Mahir lied, seeking to preserve the childs innocence a while longer. "Nothing at all."

Mahir turned towards his rack of Armathian steel. It was a glorious thing, armour forged in crimson and gold scales, depicted in the likeness of The Dragon that had once been so close to his bloodline. Now little more than legend and stone.

Mahir reach forth and caressed the heavy plate, how long had it been since he had worn this armour for more than ceremonial purposes? He could not recall a time. Now would come a time for him to adorn it once again.

But first, ore pressing matters must be addressed.

The High King turned to face his child and saw him quiver with another ripple of fear. Oh that rabble beyond these walls would pay dearly for that.

"Hithon?" Mahir said gently, settling to kneel before his child and smiled graciously. "Do you want to play a game?"

The young prince's eyes widened with delight.

"Yes father!" He squeaked with delight.

"Good." The King smiled, thankful the Gods had seen fit to bring sense to his child this night. "Do you remember the game hide and go seek we used to play with your auntie?"

"Yes!" Hithon said with even more enthusiasm.

"Then lets play that okay? You remember some of the places your auntie had said would hide you when we play?"

"Yes!" Hithon positively beamed with the number of places he knew his father would never find him in this game.

"Good!" Mahir said with bright mystique. "Go! Hide Hithon. But! This is very important. You must 'not' come out until I find you. Understand?"

"But… but what if you don't find me!" Hithon asked with concern. Boredom was a young man most heinous burden and so long hiding could become a chore.

"I 'will' find you Hithon. Understand? If you don't come out." the king paused in his words to entice curiosity in his boy. "I'll have a very 'sweet' surprise waiting for you as a reward. Okay?"

"Okay!" Hithon chirped with delight and set off towards the closest of hiding places. Already wondering what sweet reward his father would have for him when he eventually won this game.

"Good boy." Mahir breathed and offered a silent prayer to the Gods to protect his child. Before turning to adorn his armour and ready himself for battle.

OoOoO

"And so it begins." Davenir said in low breath as he set sight to chaos that had taken the capital of Goran. Beside her rack of augmented armour High Obad Arzai drew on her clits and bejeweled necklaces. All of them as beautiful as they were deadly. Rubies Augmented with the power of a thousand fire wielders.

"We knew this day would come." Arzai snapped. Pulling a long blade from her hair that doubled as a hair pin. Allowing her long dark hair to fall. "I would see you armoured before we take to the grounds."

"I would see you beside me." Davenir said in gentle affection. Coming to stand behidn Arzai and handing her the grey moonstone that would augment his own elemental abilities.

Arzai glared at the stone with distaste and offered the glare to him in response.

"You will have me shielded while you have nothing?" Arzai questioned.

"I would see the world ruined to protect you."

Arzai set her eyes to the stone, before her fiery glare softened. She smiled and softly closed his fingers over the moonstone.

"And I would see you guarded. To wing you back to my arms in times of peace."

Davenir turned his eyes towards his fist, saw the warning in Arzai's now impassioned eyes and nodded in acceptance.

With haste he adorned shield and drew staff to hand. Arzai gathering up her whip of combat and settled into a march upon the square.

OoOoO

"Your Majesty!" Arzai snapped, rushing into the square to see King Mahir rushing to join them in the the centre of the cities marble square.

Arzai grasped his wrist in friendship, followed by Davenir as he saw his king wearing the full plate of his ancesters.

 **(Boom)**

The gates of the square shook as a battering ram struck the centre.

"Do you not seek safety, my lord?" Davenir said in quiet mockery. Knowing of affections The King held for Arzai. But also knowing the answer before it was even given thought.

"I stand with my servant. And future queen."

Arzai gasped in shock at the High Kings statement.

She saw his eyes glitter, Davenir glower as his hand gripped hers. Mahir lending palm to waist.

 **(Boom** )

The gate shook again.

Arzai. Mahir and Davenir grew fierce.

 **(Boom** )

The gate was struck again.

Mahir drew his hand more around Arzai's waist.

Davenir interlocking his fingers with hers.

Arzai caught in a battle completely different to the real enemy they were soon to face.

 **(BOOM** )

The gates burst open and hoard of Factionist surged within.

Arzai screamed.

Mahir bellowed.

Davenir roared.

And charged the insuing hoard.

 ** _Oh oh oh_** _  
 **I'm unbeatable**_

The three warriors charged like wild lions. Surging like the crest of a wave straight into the on rushing force.

Mahir attacked with his sword. Hacking into the onslaught of wildlings like a dragons claw.

Arzai summoned a vortex of fire to consume her rushing forth in a terrifying display of theatrics.

Davenir using his staff like a pole volt and lunging feet first into the air and crashing into the hoard on a gale of billowing wind.

 ** _Walking down this endless highway  
Nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in  
We'll never rest  
The next battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth, the land  
The sea, and sky  
They can never win  
But they sure can try_**

Mahir attacked like a monster consumed by bersurker blood. His armour protecting him from sword, axe or fist. His city now ran red with the blood of Usurpers as it gushed from his sword tip as it shed the blood of Factionist.

 ** _Oh oh oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Mahir – (The Great Ruler)  
Oh oh oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play but they'll never last_**

Davenir drew on the power of the winds to scatter the rabble that rushed him. Using his staff as both shield and weapon he deflected the swords of the factionist before breaking open their skills with a swift, percise club. Or busting open their mouths with a stiff, hard shunt.

 ** _Oh oh oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Davenir (The Wind Ruler)  
Oh oh oh  
I'm undefeatable  
You think you'll win  
But soon you'll see  
You may be tough  
But you can't be me_**

Suddenly from amdist the mass of Factionist stepped a single warrior. Davenir froze. Quite unable to believe his eyes. The man looked every part a ghost. Pale hair. Blind eyes that saw. Armour adorned with the black spot of the Pearl. Fear struck his heart as this warrior stolled into their wake with a long sword in hand. Who was he? Be he real or beast? Davenir did not know. But the pale warrior pointed towards the air Obad with his sword and knew he had set those pale eyes upon him.

 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

Davenir knew a challenge when he saw one and his eyes instantly sort Arzai who was engaged far away from this beast. He knew if he did not defeat this spector of a man then he would reek havoc for all of Goran, and hope for Arzai's safety struck his heart the deepest. Davenir and the pale warrior stood at stand off. Neither of them willing to give ground. Finally Davenir drew on the winds of the world and rushed on torrent of air towards the pale warrior. Ready to fight and die for Arzai.

 ** _There's a feeling deep inside me  
And it's always there to guide me  
It's in my heart and in my soul  
Leading me to the ultimate goal  
You can try your best this might be fun  
You'll go down in defeat before you've begun_**

Arzai brandished her whip with a crack, keeping her foes at bay with a torrent of flame as it tore at the earth and set the ground to cinders. She kept all her enemies at bay because of her fiery vortex which charred arrows before they even came near her. Her eyes burned like the depths of hell as her power sent quite a few fleeing in terror at the sight.

 ** _Oh oh oh_** _  
 **I'm unbeatable**  
 **Arzai** **\- (Lady of Fire)**  
 **Oh oh oh**  
 **I'm undefeatable**  
 **Every move each attack you choose**  
 **You think you can win but you'll always lose**_

Suddenly from the line of rabble that fled came a single woman. Skin as black as coal. Eyes haunted with a terrible wrong that glowed yellow with rage. On her forehead rested a single, black pearl webbed with veins of crimson that glowed as bright as the fire that surrounded Arzai.  
The Black Pearl was here!  
Arzai extinguished her shield.  
Cracked her whip.  
The Black Pearl brandished her fists.  
Each knuckled reinforced with strips of steel that would break even the strongest chins. 

**_Oh oh oh  
Lady of Fire_**

Arzai showed now fear.  
She charged.  
The Black Pearl urged her on with a roar.  
Arzai crashed into the Black Pearl. Taking her to the ground where she and the woman who had brought such chaos to Goran fought like lions fighting for more than just a scrap of meat. They fought for the scraps that were left of Armathain

 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

The Black Pearl forced her hoard into retreat.  
Arzai restrained by both Mahir and Davenir as both she and the black skinned rabble locked eyes one final time.  
The last sight Vinie PearlDiver would remember was the collective glare of The Lady of Fire, The Wind Ruler and the Great Ruler.  
United in passion.  
United in furvour.  
United in victory.  
"They're unbeatable!" Were the final words of The Black Pearl, as her Factionlist must away with tail firmly planted between their legs.


End file.
